Ruins of trouble
by Eric Eagle
Summary: Out of the arabian sea, the most arcane city ever has emerged out. Bringing with it apocalypse and all sorts of trouble. Demigods investigate and are exposed to the whole world. Something weird is happening to Jason and Percy. And the truth behind is the most disturbing of all. Several attempts are made to conquer the city by the most powerful foe ever,more than even gaia or kronos
1. Chapter 1

**PART I**

 **RUINS (AVSHESH)**

 **Chapter 1-city out of the ocean**

"What name did you tell?" the man at the counter asked, eyeing suspiciously.

"Yami Tempest", she looked weird with jet black waist length hair and aviator sunglasses of yellow shade.

"oh…I am Noyu As You Like It" the taunt just couldn't be missed( **let's see who gets the essence of the joke).** "No jokes please" he added.

"I am not joking. Ok? Couldn't just think any other name in haste" she blurted out by mistake.

"What!"

"A..a…my parents…they couldn't think of any other name in haste..hehehe" she tried to ease the atmosphere, but didn't succeed much due to the beads of perspiration which appeared on her forehead.

"Hmm….ok, you can go" he stamped the book.

-X-

She sat beside the window. The aeroplane was about to take off for Goa( **I don't know much about America in the aspect of geography so I used the name of an Indian place 'coz I was too lethargic to refer to atlas)** .A guy covered in long purple cloak and hat of the same colour came sat beside her. She felt a bit uneasy because this guy looked somewhat like a terrorist, that doesn't mean he had long beard or something but was just covered even his face was not visible, she just doubted it. In time of five minutes the flight took off and was in kissing high altitudes and the silky cirrus clouds in no time. The "weird" guy( which annabeth preferred to call him) was as still as one could be, like a statue cut in alabaster.

The girl was enjoying her drink when the guy in cloak spoke for the first time in a deep and heavy voice-"I believe you are on a quest young demigod. Am I right?"

Of course she was startled, she just couldn't gulp down the sip. Not to make a scene she calmed down and breathed out. The very first thought she got was-"Monster". But it had been the case he would have attacked. The thought which followed was-"God" ,and she considered it. How much can it be rare that a god has come to pay you a visit to send you to another fatal fucking quest? ( **now that is an alliteration which I like** )

"Reveal your identity" she said firmly.

"I think you should be the first one to follow your own order" he said raising his head a bit. A jet black tattoo was covering his right temple, a wavy flame which even surrounded his ear. It almost engulfed his half cheek. But the strange thing was that his eyes ,his nose and the cuts looked vaguely familiar. His eyes were shining bright sea-green which reminded her of someone.

"I am not hiding it" she tried to maintain a straight and sober face.

"Why don't you kids listen" he sighed like he was really sympathetic.

She didn't know why there was a need to show him she was a mortal even after he called her a demigod but she gave it another try. She was hoping him to be somewhat psycho sort of guy who has gone hyper and was trying to imitate his favorite fictional character. But the chances were slim, as slim as equivalent to finding a polar bear amidst California. She took out her cell phone and threatened him-

"You are messing with the wrong person" she gave her best death glare, but she had forgotten about her glasses. Not to mention it was developed by Leo which can catch signals even in exosphere and didn't attract monsters. She just hoped he was idiot enough not to think about signals.

He sighed and then produced a device from his cloak pocket-

" _Signal Jammer_ , developed by Leo Valdez. It will prevent your signals from exiting out from the plane even. And yes, it will work in Exosphere even." He smiled at the last line, his smile resembled her beloved's but there was something odd in it.

"Wait ! I got it….PERCY!" the girl screamed on top of her lungs.

Everyone turned their heads towards them.

"Madam please you are not allowed to make noise" the air hostess from the corner spoke.

"Um…m.. sorry" and then turned towards the guy. She had screamed so loud that she considered that even the pilot will come from the cockpit.

"I think at least now you can remove that wig and glasses" he turned his head towards her finally removing his hat.

The girl took out the wig and the glasses to let flow her beautiful blonde hair flow and boast about those pretty grey stormy eyes which she had inherited from her mother, the greek goddess of wisdom, Athena.

"Ok…so first please tell me how come you are here. I sent 'nobody' on my ticket and arranged this fake visa and all just to surprise you and you just messed it." Annabeth was insanely inquisitive.

"And it is me who surprised you" he said smiling.

It was a hard task for her to refrain herself from kissing him right there.

"I asked Leo to hack and dig out all the details about your ticket details" he further added enlightening her from the details.

"And what's with that tattoo" she was itching to ask it. It was not that it was not suiting him, rather it just intensified his hotness ten-folds.

"Which tattoo? This one?" he raised up his right hand to show her a tattoo of a trident.

"No you dumbo, the one on your face"

"Why are you asking it? You are very well acquainted to the fact that it is the tattoo of praetor of Rome" he said a bit confused about why was she asking this.

"And what's that necklace?" he queried genuinely

"This?" she asked puzzled showing the beads necklace in which the number of beads marked the number of years spent by the wearer in Camp Half Blood.

"yes"

"Oh…Arachane gifted it to me" her comment and sarcasm could not be missed but somehow Percy couldn't catch it.

"What? How come? When?"

"Gods! Percy if want a tight slap on your face, just tell me .There is no need to irritate me, I will deliver it hard" she rhetorted back exasperated.

"What! Why are you acting like this? I just asked about it…it looks strange" he made a face while trying to analyse it.

"Do not act stupid…it is Camp's gift you know it, to mark the number of years" now it was frustrating!

"But Camp Half Blood gives a bracelet and NOT a silly necklace" Percy emphasized on the word 'NOT'.

"After all this conversation, I derive two conclusions-

No. 1- You have lost your mind and had got insane.

OR

No. 2- It's the dumbest prank ever, which you are playing"

She tried to play it cool.

"Neither" even Percy was losing his temper, why the hell Annabeth was acting weird was out of his mind. Each and every word he said was truth.

"Ok…another question…how are you still sane in air, I mean its Zeus' territory. Aren't you afraid that he will fry you off?" Now that was a good question, because usually when ever Percy boarded a plane he loses his sanity and no sooner the plane lands, then he starts kissing the ground which embarrasses her.

"And will you take the sincere pain Annabeth in telling me that why will he do so? Come on I am his favorite demigod of of the era" he almost rose up from his seat shouting.

"But he usually tries to do that" she argued back.

"Damn No Annabeth! Rather he keeps the weather clear for me" he shouted on top of his lungs.

By now, they had attracted everyone's attention. It will be no wonder if the pilot showed up leaving the plane unguided just to see what happened.

A strong turbulence interrupted their "Not –so- lovely- reunion". Percy lunged forward into the front seat , Annabeth wisely took hold of the arm rest and the same happened to almost everyone.

 _SHIT!_ Annabeth thought ….maybe Zeus had lost his temper.

 _Now Percy will go insane( in behavior, as he is now for sense)_ Annabeth thought it and it was not a prejudice for sure.

Contrary to her thought Percy was rather more alert.

"It's the dracanaes I guess" his abhorrence for them was crystal clear.

"Percy…now for god's sake please don't say Dracanaes fly even" she was half expecting it.

"But they do! We have fought hundreds of them together Annabeth! They have those gigantic scaly and bony wings!" Percy hadn't lost his mind, it was all true. If someone offered him to swear that on Styx , he was ready to do that even. He was dead sure about it.

Percy put his hands in his cloak pocket and produced riptide.

"Its not time to eat pasta you moron! Can't you see something unusual is happening? Its not just a normal turbulence" Annabeth was correct on her par, for instead of taking out his pen, he had produced a fork out of his pocket. It was royal and lavish to look at. Its handle was made of pure celestial bronze and precious gems were embedded in it. It was three-headed. The plane started to lose altitude, which created panic among the passengers.

"Its emergency and you are cracking jokes, Annabeth?" he was quite surprised, for she was the one who was serious and most alert during junctures of this sort.

Hubub ,commotion and tension in air was quite visible near the cockpit. They moved to the cockpit. An air hostess tried to block their path, but the 'wise girl' pushed her way through.

"What has happened?" Annabeth demanded, " I am an engineer and specialist in air transport" she added to avoid any explanation.

"Ok, there is a major earthquake and a big concrete slab bounced up and hit the fuel tank while we were just going to land and ruptured it, now the fuel is leaking and not in more than a minute and a half we will shoot down straight" the pilot didn't even look back for he was trying to contact the control station.

Now that was disturbing! But they have faced far more dangerous scenarios.

"Mujhe ek clear runway chahiye jahan pe mai land kar saku plane ko" the pilot replied in his native language, Hindi. On not getting the reply he turned his back to find an American with a raised eyebrow as a result of confusion.

"I mean I want a clear runway where I can land this plane" he translated what he said after understanding the situation.

Annabeth looked out to analyse the situation. Everything was in havoc, buildings had collapsed and the debris could be seen everywhere. She was keeping the track of time, just one minute to crash and they were constantly losing altitude.

"Does the water of Arabian Sea always acts that strange Mr. Pilot?" Percy asked pointing outside with his index finger. Everyone looked outside and saw the most bizarre thing they have ever seen. Yes! The water was acting strange. It was all calm and composed just for except a hurricane it was making , at a particular area.

"It's not good" Percy muttered.

He twisted a dial on his fork. And it started to change….growing big and developing.

"Just one slash of my riptide will turn those monsters into dust" he was literally growling.

It grew into a massive trident, which had its blades made of celestial bronze but just half in longitudinal section. The other part was made of some light blue coloured metal which Annabeth couldn't identify. The moment it sprang to life it started flowing with blue energy.

"WHAT THE…!" the pilot shrieked.

Everyone turned towards him and then followed his gaze.

What Annabeth saw was one of the most bizarre things she has ever seen. A whole city was emerging out of the sea, the size of Washington D.C.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it. This is really gonna be mysterious and thrilling, and that is my promise. Please review and tell me if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2:Exposed

**A/N:** **Did you guys like the previous chapter? Please review, it helps a lot. I will try to make it better but please contribute on your part, just review please. And this does not mean only compliments but also includes criticism.**

 **PART 1/3 (AVSHESH; RUINS)**

 **Chapter 2-Exposed**

 **Jason**

He was having a lovely time with Piper until Leo came running. Both of them were enjoying their time on the beach and were just about to kiss, when they heard Leo yelling Jason's name.

"Dude, you need to see this" Leo halted and was panting badly.

"What?" he asked a bit more rudely than he intended as he was having such a quality time.

"You should see this" he hadn't stopped panting.

Jason sighed a bit loud. "Fine"

They ran towards the big house where Chiron and Thalia were already waiting for them.

"Ok, so I was tapping satellite signals when I saw this disturbance in South Asia."Leo began

"And you bothered me just for that?" Jason asked a bit frustrated

"It's not just a simple disturbance, the signals were destroyed before leaving the ionosphere. On further research I found that its happening on the Arabian sea coast of India. In a radius of 2 Km the signals are quite fine but just outside it they are destroyed and I can't find the reason" Leo said a bit exasperated due to his failure. Like Annabeth hates when her plans don't work out, in the same or in more measure Leo hates when his inventions don't work.

"So, fortunately just above this fine area is a satellite ,whose signals I have tapped and have produced this video" Leo pressed some buttons on his laptop and started a video. It began by showing a calm sea, Leo fast forwarded it, and then played. To everyone's surprise they saw a really big city emerging out of the ocean in a good pace. The city looked well developed with smooth roads and well planned but contrary to it, it looked aeons old. Everyone was watching with amazement.

"B…b..but.."Piper was unable to locate her voice.

"Everything is in chaos, havoc has engulfed the city."Chiron spoke for the first time, "This strange emergence caused an earthquake of Richter 8.0, even the strongest buildings could not bear the quake and collapsed. Many casualities has happened and the people need help."

"SO, how does it concern us?"Piper put up her question.

"You kids will be going to help the civilians there" Chiron added without showing any expression .

"What!"Jason was not sure if he heard correctly.

"You heard me right Jason, both of the camps will be transported there to help"

"By the way, where is Thalia?"Piper asked looking for her.

Thalia appeared on the door with a grave expression and added a bit nervously-

"Umm..guys..Dad is here to meet us" she said meekly.

-X-

"SHITTTT!I am in air!"Percy yelled his head off.

Annabeth was too busy in watching the city coming out to notice her boyfriend. He looked normal on his CHB T-shirt and without that weird tattoo. If the city wouldn't have been attracting her she would have been worried for Percy for behaving this strange.

"Annabeth tell me? How the hell I am in a plane?"Percy yelled.

"What!"Annabeth was confused and she hated being confused,"You are kidding right?"

"Do I look like I am kidding? We are going to die" he was looking serious, but Annabeth had other worries. She looked at the city, it was well planned and she could tell it by just looking at it. It had smoothest roads she had ever seen, she was admiring its beauty when it strucked her.

 _Wait .smooth roads._

"Land there" she told the pilot by leaning near him and pointing towards that city.

The pilot did not have time to think over the suggestion, therefore he blindly followed it and guided the plane towards the sea's direction. The impact was nominal while landing.

"Phewww!" the pilot sighed with relief.

Not to admit but even Annabeth was a bit frightened.

"Good work" the pilot smiled and offered his hands to shake. She shaked hands with him appreciating his courage.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" meanwhile Percy was shouting from behind.

Gradually the panic abated from the scene. Doors were opened and everybody exited from their 'graves'. Hardly had Percy exited ,when he started kissing the ground.

"Is he with you?" a air hostess behind Annabeth asked her.

"Fortunately yes" Annabeth replied a bit embarrassed.

-X-

Jason couldn't believe that Jupit-er-Zeus himself was there in the camp. And this meant one thing clearly- _The menace is really great_. No matter what, the king of gods never visited the camp himself plus he never talked to Jason personally. He was not very clear in telling Jason much about the juncture but just told him to go and help the civilians in that city. And from when gods started worrying so much about mortals was out of his thinking capability. He had ordered him to lead this quest to India with both the camps. On asking him how will they reach there he showed him a opening to labyrinth and had given him the map leading to their destination. Hecate's magic was preventing it from changing itself. Jason understood the seriousness of the situation. And then he dissolved in the air with his last words being-"It's time we expose ourselves my son".

It was a more unsettling to talk to Zeus than to Jupiter. Sure, he was his father and was the same person and in just a different makeup. But it was not just his different look but the change of personality also. He needed to hurry.

"HEROES!" Jason addressed both the camps.

"We have a great task ahead of us" He began "and it does not involve killing, rather saving"

-X-

Percy was very grateful to be on land again. The turbulence had given him a heart attack and he almost considered jumping out just to leave Zeus's terrain. But now everything was fine…..or maybe not. This city was looking very weird. It looked like it is thousand years old but it was not possible, because at that time humans weren't developed enough to build such a magnificient city. It was so well planned, and he needed not to be a Athena's son to figure it out neither you are supposed to be a rocket scientist.

"We are going to evacuate the passengers" Annabeth came to him.

"how?"

"Everything is so much disturbed that they can't even send a chopper to help us. And moreover they are busy in helping others who had fallen victim to this calamity of nature?"

"Natural calamity? Are you sure Annabeth?"

She considered it for a moment. Percy was too much engrossed in the city's beauty and its eeriness. It emitted a strange sort of negativity. He looked above at the sky. It was pitch dark and was covered in clouds. He was wondering why Zeus was angry. Though it was daytime but it looked like it was almost midnight. A wave of coldness swept over the city. He was wondering if Khione was messing around with them.

"Annabeth go with the passangers to the shore and help them. I am staying here to get a good look of this place."

"I am not gonna leave you here alone. I am not having positive feelings about this place."

"They need you, try to understand , you are the one who can take them to the shore safely. Do not worry about me" he didn't even smile.

She was a bit reluctant but he had a point.

Rafts were filled with air and were loaded with masses. Annabeth led them to safety.

"I wonder what's happening?" a man in Annabeth's raft asked.

"I don't have a good feeling about it" another girl a teenager replied.

"I will get sick of this negativity…yes,I can feel it" the man who was pushing the raft with oars said.

Annabeth wasn't feeling good about leaving Percy there alone. But he had a plus point with him. He was in his father's domain. It was the place where he was strongest and his powers were on peak. Maybe he could take care of himself. But she was still sad, the water reminded her of him. She immersed her hand in the ice cold water. Water was stinging on her skin and she started feeling her hands go limp. It rung her inside bell.

"Aaaaa" she screamed as something from undersurface pulled her into the dark water.

SPLASH! Everyone was shocked.

-X-

All the demigods marched through the scary Labyrinth. It still amazed Jason that how come distance never mattered in this magical maze. You can enter an opening in New York, walk ten steps and exit out of another, it will be no wonder if you land up in terrorist base in Pakistan.

An Apollo kid panicked out in between due to claustrophobia. It took a lot of soothing words by his girlfriend to bring him back into senses. Yes, it was frightening. Jason didn't wasn't to show but even he was a bit worried.

He saw the other opening to the maze on his left.

"This way demigods!" he yelled. It was scary as his voice echoed several times inside the maze. And then he entered it. He was expecting blinding white light(as he had seen in many movies) but it was dim. He thought it must be night or twilight. He came out of the maze and took a breath of relief( he does it inversely from others). They had come out of a gutter. Yuck!. The scene was pathetic. Chaos was everywhere accompanied by large flames engulfing buildings and debris everywhere.

"we don't need to hide ourselves and our powers, we have to get exposed" he shouted

"But we just don't need to, I mean the Mist is there to hide us" Leo said coming out of the crowd. Jason had totally forgotten about Leo. Leo was trying to contact Frank and Hazel who had gone on a vacation to China (Romantic vacation if you want to be precise).

"No Leo not now, the Mist is deactivated" his single sentence spread a wave of silence through the crowd and was followed by murmurs. Even he was shocked when his Father had told him about this.

" _The mist is now out of control of Hecate, but fortunately she somehow managed to deactivate it temporarily"_ were his exact words.

"Demigods off to your work" Jason yelled.

Everyone scattered to help as many as people they could. Jason saw a building engulfed in fire and flew straight away there. He just could not miss the shocked faces of the mortals when they saw him flying. The flames were not coming under control of the firemen. They were too high. Jason had an idea but it required a lot of strength…lot of. He headed towards the sea and just above the level he started rotating vigourously, thereby creating a tornado around him. He dived into the sea with greater force and suddenly a hurricane started to build up. He concentrated harder and not allowing the water to come in his contact by his wind fields, else he will lose it. He concentrated even harder and shot straight into the sky. A long tail of hurricane was following behind him. The winds were carrying the water, he headed towards the building with that huge tornado behind him which had shrunk in size in the path due to loss of water and released the wind barriers. Water crashed on the building extinguishing the fire but it's pressure did a good damage to the infrastructure. Everyone was in awe. They took him as a superhero.

"SUPERMAN!" A kid shouted on watching Jason flying.

Jason was feeling drained, but he has to stretch himself, he had to complete the task.

BOOOOOM! A huge roar shook the world. A chemical factory had exploded and water wasn't a solution. But Jason was still not out of awesome ideas.

-X-

Percy was wandering on the coastline of the desolate city alone, near the water in case of an attack. He heard a several voices from a street. A group of men were running in his direction.

 _This place is inhabited!_ Percy was surprised. But what surprised him more was what he saw. They weren't normal men, rather cavemen…but wait, not just cavemen but they were a bit different from what they were shown in Percy's school books.

"Gods!" Percy exclaimed with fear, amazement and surprise "it looks as if…as if…humans aren't evolved from apes, rather from wolves"

 **A/N: that's all for ch 2. How was it? I hope it was better than the last one. Please review, there isn't a single one! Aren't you guys liking it? If this is so, tell me the reason and my writing will surely improve. Its demoralizing to see no response, more than even criticisms.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stone Age

**A/N: So, how is it going? I hope its fine. Please tell me. Recommendations for improvement are heartily welcomed.**

 **PART 1/3 (AVSHESH-RUINS)**

 **Chapter 3: Stone Age**

 **PERCY**

Percy wasn't sure how was he feeling or rather how was he supposed to feel. Scared? Amazed? Choosing a feeling for the juncture was secondary, because he was too shocked to sense anything out. Wait! He got it!...he was Shocked. Percy still remembered his schools and the bullies there, especially Nancy Bobowitch ( **How many of you remember her?).** And he still remembered his school books which had the pictures of cavemen. They didn't look like this. Rather they looked like apes and monkeys. It seemed like the theory of Charles Darwin is totally false if one comes here in this city island and see these men. They had faces like wolves and even had muzzles with jutting mouth and yes, they looked as fierce as wolves and were growling, which was a bit disturbing to see humans growl like this. Why did he use the word 'humans'? They were looking like monsters. They ran towards Percy, he drew his sword and waved it blindly in hope that these cavemen would fear sharp weapon, but he was wrong. They had weapons of their own, spears with sharp stone heads, which weren't that sharp. So, if they attack anyone the death would be too painful. They roared and attacked Percy. Frankly Percy was a bit hesitant in attacking them, because he didn't want to hurt such a rare beings. But he had to attack for self-defence else they would have shred him to pieces. He dodged them but it was surprisingly difficult. They were too fast and too strong. One of them swiftly dodged his swing and punched him right in his face.

"AAh" a strong pang of pain spread over his jawline and nose. He suspected that his jaw must have been broken and nose too. He could feel drops of blood trickling down on his lips.

 _Wait! These are cavemen, right? let's hope they haven't discovered fire yet._

He took out a flame signal torch, about which he didn't have any idea from where it came. Actually, he didn't remember anything before waking up in plane and yelling his head off and finding Annabeth chatting to the pilot nervously. Well, fortunately, this time the case is not that worse. Sure he remembers everything, and not like it had happened before when Hera had erased his memory. He burnt the torch and started swinging in air to spread as much flames as possible to scare the cavemen off.

 _Yes ! it's working._

The cavemen started to back off fearing the flame. The flame fluctuated and then the torch burnt out.

 _Damn!_

As soon as his fire went out, their fear went out. They started to move but one of then halted suddenly and sniffed and spoke in a very weird language.

"Hugugugguggu" the one who sniffed shouted.

Percy almost laughed. It was really funny, it sounded like a baby was asking to be bottle fed. Suddenly all of them ran towards him, he was alert and swung his sword. It hit one and he wailed in pain, but didn't stop to counter attack or cry or anything, he just ran. Percy realized the bitter truth. These cavemen weren't hunters, rather they were prey themselves running away from the hunter, but had stopped on seeing an alien on their land.

 _Who the hell can hunt these cavemen?_ Percy was thinking.

The wall in front of it shattered and the 'hunter' appeared. Percy wished he hadn't thought that, because it was something most terrifying he had ever seen….more terrifying than giants, titans, dracaneas, ogres, gorgons etc, etc, etc.

-X-

Jason was already feeling like a superhero. Not to mention that he was but he was feeling it now. He had smiled when the kid had called him Superman. He felt like a superhero when he did that water tornado trick and extinguished the fire in the building. But now a chemical factory had exploded and water couldn't put the fire out. He was panicking out on seeing it, he wasn't afraid rather he was feeling weak for not being able to do anything, but he had to do it. He was a leader. He landed down near a man who was cupping up his face with his handkerchief and coughing.

"Boss will fire me" sure he looked worried.

Carbon dioxide, sulphur dioxide and other gases had filled the air and it was very suffocating…but not for Jason. He was filtering the air which he was breathing in.

"What the hell! You..you..w..were flying" the man was stammering. Sure it was obvious. If even Jason was a mortal and had seen a boy flying, probably he could have also mistaken himself as superman or could have stammered. He looked at the building, another explosion shook the ground.

"There are many more drums there which can cause real destruction" the man informed Jason, looking hopeful for help.

OK. Jason needed to analyse the situation.

 _What are the requirements for combustion?_ Jason's mind was wandering too fast. He needed to prevent further explosions.

 _1) Fuel_

 _2) Ignition temperature_

 _3) Oxygen_

 _Fuel- check…already too much. Ignition temperateure- you must be kidding me! The temperature here is enough to insult Leo. Oxygen- Earth has 21% of it in its atmosphere. But wait…I am the son of Roman god of sky and winds. I can pull out all the air from the factory and the fire will extinguish._

Jason rose a bit in air and closed his and concentrated hard. He raised his hands and pulled out all the air from there and guess what? It worked! Flames died down and then he released the barrier and the air returned to its place. But it won't catch fire this time, because the "Leo insulting" temperature was not present.

"Thanks" the man shouted "Whoever you are"

Jason shot straight into the sky to help others. He could see the man waving to him.

As expected by Jason, others were doing quite well. They weren't having any problem as such. He could see almost all the demigods doing the same work, pulling people out from under the debris. Everyone was injured and many were wailing in pain, many buildings had collapsed, in short everything was demolished. Police sirens were wailing and the relief work from the government had started. Special forces had arrived and were helping. It looked like things were coming under control.

He saw a crowd of people under the heavy concrete slabs where Piper was trying to control the situation by her charmspeak. She was trying to soothe the people and was instructing them to calm down. It was working but was not much efficient in a big crowd. Jason had an idea, he flew to a policeman and borrowed a speaker. On seeing Jason flying the cop was quite shocked was gave him the device later a bit reluctantly. He went( actually flew) to Piper.

"Having a hard time Pipes?"he asked smiling.

"Very. My charmspeak isn't that effective in this roar of wailings and sorrowful cries" she was looking a bit tired from yelling

"I have got a solution" he smiled

Jason went behind her and clutched her waist from behind and handed the speaker to her. He rose up to a considerable height so that they could cover a larger area and asked Piper to begin.

"Umm..m..hey guys" Piper spoke on the megaphone. This got almost everyone's attention except those who were already calm, rather deathly calm and of those who were too depressed on their loved one's deaths.

"I have a solution to your problem. Let's not panic and cooperate each other" she continued.

People had already started losing their calm composure.

"DON'T PANIC" this time Piper rose her voice in a good measure.

"I SAID DON'T PANIC, DON'T PANIC, BE CALM, BE CALM. PLEASE COOPERATE." she was repeating her words to increase its effect. This time it worked and they went to other blocks to perform their same trick.

-X-

The situation was under control. Jason was feeling quite relieved because it had taken a lot out of him and he was feeling drained and exhausted. Piper was standing beside him and both of them were looking at the horizon.

"What are you looking at?" Piper asked.

"That city" Jason said pointing towards "that city" with his chin ( **ok so not horizon, I guess** ).

"Yeah, it's a good reason to make us worry. I am not getting a good feeling" she was too serious.

"Then let us explore it a bit" Jason said expressionlessly "in a disguise, because now everyone know us…the DEMIGODS some say and some call us Heroes" he added.

-X-

The thing what was happening was something that had never happened before. Percy was running for his life. The monster which was chasing him was the most terrifying he had ever seen. No it didn't have talons, nor scaly skin or any other thing that a monster possess to make it look itself scary as hell. Firstly if you are going to describe it, you must tell that it is huge and my huge you really mean huge! It had had a body of leopard minus the fur. It had had two heads with the longest necks ever, thrice of the size of body. The grey tint added a bit decency ( weird to say about a monster). It had had that piercing eyes the quite opposite of katoblepones. It ran like a leopard, that is remarkably fast. Though Percy wasn't much scared. How can he be? After going through such dire straits, the question arises that how can he be scared?

Percy was running with all his might 'coz the monster was damn quick. He took the risk of glancing back. And to the shock of his life ,it was not there! Like the hell it was never there! No signs of further destruction if he changed his path.

 _Weird!I think I can never understand what the fuck this place has to offer._

He felt a sudden thrust on side which threw him a considerable distance .A super speeding train speeded in front of him, which gave him a heart attack.

 _I was bloody going to be hit by a thousand kilometer per hour metro train!_

His eyes followed the sight of the train and what happened almost made him laugh at himself for believing it. It vanished in the thin air like it entered a portal. And the whole thing disappeared leaving Percy dumbstruck. And then he remembered his thruster. To his pleasant surprise he found Annabeth standing there smiling.

"Seaweed Brain, gods know what will happen to you without me" Annabeth was still smiling.

"Probably I will die" even Percy couldn't help smiling.

But then a grave expression replaced his favorite smile on Annabeth's face.

"I don't know how come that train was running on the road without tracks"

"But the more important thing is that how the hell the train came here in this ancient land where i can't even see a sign of urban or rural civilization."

She sighed and said "I think we should not stay here any more "

"Can't agree more on anything" after all Percy had had enough surprises for a day.

-X-

Those eyes were watching every activity in the city and were just waiting for the right time to complete his task. He pressed a button on the armrest of his sofa and the speaker beeped."

"Call Amore. He has a task to do worthier than his life"

-X-

" The mortals have done Carbon dating and claims that it is older than Harappa civilization, one of the oldest civilizations of the world" Piper informed Jason.

Jason was quite pensive and expressionless.

"Older than Chinese and Indus?" he asked not too surprised after all that what happened.

"Yes" Piper didn't want to say this but it was a fact.

Zeus had visited him again and instructed him what to do further. He told him that he was going to close Olympus till the problem solved and made Jason responsible. Jason could clearly see fear on Zeus's face. This time the enemy was too strong…..unfortunately.

 **A/N: so, guys I hope it was up to the mark. Next chapter is going to be really awesome and super mysterious which will stimulate your adrenal glands.** So get, ready sor some extreme thrill.

Nextchapter- AMORE

#please review or PM me to suggest any improvements or you can just tell how you felt about it.


	4. Chapter 4:AMORE

**PART I- RUINS (AVSHESH)**

 **CHAPTER 4- AMORE**

"Sir, the government wants us to report" the soldier informed the colonel.

"Sure"

"But sir, something unusual happened a moments ago" the soldier looked a bit afraid, rare for an army man.

"What?"

"They died"

"What?! How? Enemy attacks? Terrorists from Pakistan? Were they hit by a bullet?"

"No sir, they just died, we are unable to detect the cause"

"Take me there"

"Yes, sir"

"And what…..ugh"

"Sir, what happened?...ugh"

And the number of dead people increased by two.

-X-

"I told you Switzerland will be better" the girl spoke grudgingly.

"Naaah…even this is good, look at the ancient buildings, domes, towers, isn't it mesmerizing?" the boy beside her spoke.

"Do not try to hide your misery" the girl was still resenting the place "I don't like it here, even a bit"

"Come on, it's so lovely and good" another boy in front commented.

Three boys and two girls had sneaked in that 'city' without letting anyone know. Sure they had signed their death warrants by themselves.

"This place is cursed" the girl at the last was this time.

"What? Come on, we live in 21st century and you are believing in these sort of stupid and absurd things?" the guy in the front mocked.

"No, she is right" the other girl spoke in her support " Actually, the Indian government stationed some army officers here but they just died here in not more than five minutes without any cause"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Matter of concern I guess…just kidding, forget all those things and the hell, ENJOY!"

-x-

"Damn it, they are standing at the exact place where I have to work" the man all covered in cloak said on watching those kids having fun from just in front of them, but invisible to them.

He was wearing a big hat to hide his face, which was in fact not required because he was beyond their seeing sense. He waited, and waited, and waited but they looked obstinate and didn't leave the place.

"I think I have to use it again" he sighed but wasn't hesitant….even a bit.

-X-

"Let's just hope, it doesn't happen to us" the third boy spoke in a jocund way.

"This is SERIOUS!" the girl spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, why not, we are gonna die here at any instant" the boy was laughing now uncontrollably.

"Wait! Did you sense that?"

"What?"

"What the ….ugh" darkness spread in front of everyone's eyes and their heads spun and everyone fell on the ground.

THUD!

-X-

The man in the cloak didn't even smile.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch" it seemed like he sympathized them, which was not at all real "Poor kids"

"Just WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" their minds were still foggy "I thought that I died"

"Me too..aaah! my head is hurting like hell" The boy leading the troop said "How are you guys feeling?"

"I am as fit as a horse" the second boy spoke up "But ask James, 'coz he is the weakling"

"WHAT!" James was still in a stupor state "I am a weakling, Leo?"

"At least in front of me" the second boy grinned.

"Stop it you guys" the first girl unwittingly spoke too loud

"Oh..yeah I think we should shut up James…I haven't recovered fully yet"

-X-

The man was stunned or rather flabbergasted (this word feels stronger). He was unable to believe his eyes. It seemed like what all he was seeing was deceptive, an illusion. Yes, it had to be, else, it wasn't going well. Actually to complete his task he needed that place isolated for interference free atmosphere. And for that he killed everyone who came on the island-city. And since people didn't know the reason of the deaths, they made up some absurd stories like 'curses' , 'ghosts', which provided him the exact kind of place he craved for…isolated. To chase his mission, he had a 'GED' which stands for- "Gamma rays Emission Device". People died without any apparent reason. People were unable to detect even radiation, due to special enhancements. The rays made the organs inside to swell up instantly which resulted in system failure or death by choking. The same happened to the soldiers and others, but not to these people and this was a matter of serious concern for the man. And from all this, he is sure about one thing-

"They aren't humans at all"

-X-

The boy leading the group was not feeling good, "I can very well sense negative vibes"

"Even I can" the girl standing behind her said.

"Even I can feel it, I think you kids should vacant the place" the man in the cloak appeared out of the thin air.

"HOLY SHIT!" the third boy shouted in surprise.

"VACANT THE CITY. IT'S A WARNING" he added firmness in his voice to increase effectiveness.

"And if we do not?" the 'leader boy' raised an eyebrow in a challenging way.

"You don't get the chance to repent even" he clutched his front part of the cloak with both of his hands, tightened his muscles and pulled it out consequently shredding it to bits. Inside he wore a skin-taut weird coloured blue costume. It didn't expose even a bit of his body. He wore big long black gloves and boots. He even wore a mask that just showed the lower half part of the face starting from the mid of the nose. His mask was made of cloth which had holes at the place of eyes where a white coloured plastic cover was present to safeguard the eyes(imagine that of a spiderman). He didn't have any fear factor that a monster possesses, but still he looked fierce. On understanding the juncture's serious gravity, the first girl came forward for the talking-

"Hey, mister, whoever you are, please leave us alone and puch yourself, punch yourself, I said hit yourself"

"Stop that BMSSEV"

"What?"

"Brain or Mind Manipulating Specially Enhanced Voice"

"I don't know, I just instructed you to leave us alone"

He suddenly produced a weird looking device, a cuboid, the size of matchbox. He pressed button, a red light blinked and further he attached it to a megaphone.

"You guys are way behind us in technology. We have decades ago cracked the code of BMSSEV and learnt and discovered a new way to use it for our own benefits. BMSSEV is actually a sound of 19935.7654 Hz with wavelength of 45.1 m. It hampers the directions of the brain impulses produced and vastly affects the thinking of the individual and makes you think the way the speaker or rather you want. It actually makes you hallucinate you about what you want at the juncture. And this device is going to change its wavelength and frequency to make it normal. Moreover I can increase its frequency and alter it to more than 90,000 , that is ultrasonic and change its wavelength even to extreme lengths. You won't hear it but it's energy will kill you."

He rotated the dial at the back of the phone and a tornado beam of ultrasonic sound emerged invisible to hit the girl. But the 'leader boy' interfered and came in between the beam and the girl. He raised his right hand horizontally and….nothing happened.

"What! How is it possible?" the man was stunned.

"In all this tech and science you forgot that sound needs a medium to propagate, no matter if it belongs to the audible range or the ultrasonic range. And what I did is simply, I removed the medium, that is the air and thus the beam didn't reach her"

"Removed air? Who are you?"

" I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter" the boy introduced himself "And please do not mistake me as a regular mortal"

"That explains, why you didn't die in the gamma rays attack"

"So, you were the one, who killed those innocents?" Jason's anger was rising.

"Do not doubt please"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Please call me Amore"

"Please change it to no more" Leo flamed up and shot fire at Amore's direction.

"He again went invisible and in an instant appeared behind Leo. He instantly placed his hand on his head and clutched it tightly. It started fuming and Leo went limp and fell down. It all happened in such a short interval that, it didn't give time to anyone to think. Leo almost looked dead with shock, his pupils dilated.

"W….w..what did u do to him just now?" Piper demanded it in utter shock.

"Nothing much…..i just jammed his brain electrical impulses and made them leak into his body, therefore he got a high voltage shock and since his body parts didn't perceive any orders they paralyzed."

"And how come you get invisible?" Frank spoke for the first time.

"Oh! Nothing much complex. It's just that ,humans have a certain range of visual sense 10 to the power -14 to 10 to the power -7 angstrom, and I just manipulate my frequency and exceed this range, and voila I am invisible" Amore smirked.

"I don't like that smirk" Jason growled and flipped his coin to Ivlivs and charged towards Amore.

He didn't budge even a bit and just raised his left hand with right at back and several metal balls appeared in air. Jason halted. He suspected something odd and he was right, they shot a yellow beam which Jason avoided and was thrown by the blast's impact which was generated by the beams.

"Damn!"

"Please just avoid those beams, they are photon beams, as soon as they will come in contact with solid, there will be an explosion…..boooom!"

"Aaaaah!" a jolt of pain made its way through Jason's spine "Shit! I should avoid it"

"Ready for another round….and here it goes?"

This time even the explosion occurred but was quite minute.

"What?" Amore expected Jason to turn into ash.

"Ah, even I know a bit science, I actually turned the air above the ground thick, as a super saturated solution of sugar in water, though the dense air served as a solid, but it also gulped the explosion…and now it's the turn of your balls!"

BOOOM!

The metal balls suspended in air exploded. But strangely Amore didn't look bothered even a bit and this made Jason suspicious.

"Piper, I am afraid that he is just wasting our time and we will be engaged with him and someone else will complete his work and go"

"Even I was thinking the same" Piper chimed from back.

"You know your next instructions very well Piper" Jason's eyes never left Amore.

"Yes, I do", she put all her charmspeak in her next words "HEY! THE COMPANION OF AMORE, SHOW YOURSELF, SHOW YOURSELF, COME ON DO NOT HIDE"

A woman appeared near them bent on her knees and fiddling with something.

"Ah, damn the BMSSEV, nevermind" the woman looked as strange as Amore. She too had a skin-tight costume of the same weird blue colour with a belt of cloth with pockets. She wasn't wearing any mask rather a strange pair of deep blue spectacles. The glasses on both eyes were thick and were stuck to the eye socket like there was vaccum inside. The glasses joined on the mmid of the forehead and continued as a tube till it was inside her costume above the spine.

"I make an offer girl, leave us alone and I promise you life" she said arrogantly.

"I make an offer instead, tell us whatever you are doing and surrender and I promise you life" Piper replied back.

"I do not like obstinate girls" she raised her hand and a pink current came out from her palm of the pink lighted hand of hers and hit Piper.

"AAAAAAAAAH" she screamed and was taken in a shoulder lock by the woman.

"PIPER! Are you all right?" Jason shouted still busy with Amore.

"Yeah, she is actually underestimating me"

"Taatina never measures wrong. These glasses give the most accurate reading ever of physical strength"

"But I am sure, it didn't inform you about this" and Piper gave her a judo-flip which she had learnt from Annabeth " and by the way 'Taatina' is a weird name"

"We no need to play anymore with these kids, Amore" Taatina shouted "I have completed the task given by 'M'."

"Then we are leaving" Amore threw Jason and pressed a button on his belt.

Two portals opened in mid air looking like black holes, sucking air.

"You two are not going anywhere, PIPER THE ARM LOCK!" Jason shouted.

Both Piper and Jason held them in arm lock, trick which they had learnt at camp Half Blood. The enemy can never ever release himself and it was evident. They both were trying hard but failed.

"We need to give the information to 'M' Amore else you know what is going to happen" Taatina cried out loud and Amore shuddered.

"To inform Amore, our hands are not needed, rather our mouths" Amore shouted back.

"Got it" and then Taatina's glasses glowed deep pink and the sharpest blades ever with alien carvings on them appeared in the mid air. The blades dropped down with great velocity piercing and cutting the hands of Taatina and Amore. Blood immediately gushed out but both of them didn't stop and ran for the portals.

"What the….!" Jason was shocked to hell.

Amore escaped but Taatina spoke her last words before escaping too, "You both wouldn't have been alive if we didn't have to report 'M'." and then she vanished in the thin air.

"DRAT!"

Both of them didn't realize that they were holding the arms of Amore and tatina and when they did, they instantly dropped it.

"Who the hell cuts their hands, just to report!" Piper asked.

"Maybe such people" Jason answered.

"By the way, where is Frank? He was with us before the second joker Taatina came" Frank was nowhere to be seen.

"DOUBLE DRAT!"

-X-

"Great 'M', we have done the work" Amore said.

'M' looked at the screen which showed-"Frequency matching: 99% complete…..100%complete"

"I see" 'M' raised his hand to emit a blue energy and killed 'one-arm-less' Amore and Taatina.

-X-

 **A/N: hope you people liked it, tell me if I am improving and my shortcomings even.**

 **CHAPTER 5- METAL SHIELD JASON**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **The Author.**


	5. Chapter 5:Metal shield Jason

**A/N: Did not any of you guys got that joke in chap one , which I asked? At least try else I will reveal it in the next chapter. And please tell me if it is going fine.**

 **PART I- RUINS(AVSHESH)**

 **PART II- CHALLENGE(CHUNAUTI)**

 **PART III- HEDRON**

 **RUINS….**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Metal shield Jason-**

 _ **Place-Europe-London, England**_

 _ **Time-22:45:56**_

The man in the white scientist cloak made his way through the maze like corridors and finally found the room. He was bald and had thin eyebrows with thin lips and a funny look stuck on his face. He twisted the doorknob and entered the room to find his fellow companion Dr. Jonas Marlinson going hooligan and shouting like idiots.

"Eh! Marlinson did you just take a look at the mirror?"

"No, Siri, we succeeded" Jonas Shouted with zeal.

"Really?" Dr. Siri was a bit surprised for he wasn't expecting this.

"YES! From making a 23 kilometer long tunnel in the ground to bombarding atomic particles at the velocity of light inside it, everything worked. THIS HEDRON COLLIDOR WORKS!"

"AMAZING!" even Siri was excited but not as much as Marlinson was.

"Is something wrong?" Marlinson detected his friend's tension.

"In my hometown in India, there was a major earthquake..i just wish my family is all right, I cannot contact them"

"Earthquake? Can this be the effect of Hedron collider? I mean is it true that this device can create as much energy required for creating a mini black hole?"

"I don't think so, if this device had any effects, they should have been visible here and not that far away…come with me I will show you the reports." Siri put a hand around Marlinson's shoulder and went away.

Little did they know about how badly they were strangled in the whole scenario.

-X-

Jason was almost panicking because of all these happenings and has drenched his 'CHB' T-shirt with sweat but was feeling quite aggressive and responsible even at the same time. He had been handed over the responsibility and he can't fail anyone.

"I WANT Z+ SECURITY HERE HEROES AND NO CORNER SHALL BE LEFT UNPATROLLED" Jason barked the orders to the demigods who had returned after helping people in the city after the earthquake.

Piper looked into Jason's eyes and could clearly detect exhaustion.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked considerately.

"I am feeling very low" his eyes drooped.

"Don't. You are doing fine" she placed her right hand on his cheek.

"the gods have cut their connections from anywhere outside of the Olympus, so actually our prayers will also not reach them"

"I know. But it's just that name.. 'M' bothering me"

"Can't deny"

"And I think we are just seeing what we are made to see"

"You mean it's just all distractions?"

"Can't say. But it is not good. Nothing is good. The biggest question is WHO IS 'M'? what does 'M' stand for?" he was sounding really low.

Piper kissed Jason for and after a long time.

"What will you do in the mean time?" Piper asked.

"I want to keep myself free so that if there is any urgency I can be available, for I believe these are the ruins of RUINS OF TROUBLE"

-X-

"Wow! Hey ,Rahul look that is a sword! Whoa!" the little kid screamed with delight.

"And that's a bow and arrow!" his friend Rahul screamed back in response.

"Shhhh" the man with them hushed them to keep silent "My dear kids, I can understand your excitement but you are not allowed to make noise here"

"Ah! Sorry sir" the boy apologized "But this museum is amazing!"

"I know, and take a look at this, this is a frequency synchronizer of thousands of years old"

"A what..?"

"Leave it, just remember that India had had the most advanced Science ever, which is now lost"

The civilian standing behind the class on a school trip to museum was hearing everything. He decided to interfere.

"Do not listen to your teacher children, he is lying. Last month when I came here, I noticed a crack in the device which is not here now"

"But how can a crack fill up itself" the teacher felt a bit offended.

"But the device can be changed, it is all fake" the man retorted.

"I don't know. Do not listen to all this non sense kids, we just study what it is given in our books..proceed" the teacher was not in a mood to argue.

The manager of the museum was overhearing everything from above( from the balcony) and he couldn't believe his ears.

 _How can it be possible! Oh no, this shouldn't be happening._

He took out the walkie talkie from his belt and instructed everyone. He was panicked.

"EMPTY THE MUSEUM NOW!" he shouted in the device.

"But sir, why?" the man on the other end was confused " is there any sort of bomb?"

"No, the situation is not that simple and good"

"WHAT! What can be more dangerous than a bomb?" the man was in a total mess.

"Just do not challenge my orders and do what I say! EMPTY THE MUSEUM AND SEAL ALL ENTERANCES AND EXITS, NOW!"

-X-

The meeting began.

"What happened Mr. Patel? Why is this emergency meeting called?" one of the members asked, the mayor of the city.

"Do you recognize this sign?" the man asked in a deadly serious tone showing him a print-out.

The sign was a three thick cylindrical shapes overlapping and on the point of intersection, a circle was present with a weird design in it.

"Ask me, who doesn't? each and every kid knows about it, it is the symbol of the terrorist group 'SARNADE'( **saar-na- dey)** "

"Exactly! And this symbol was on the base of the device in the museum" he was looking like a dead man now.

"What the hell! Sarnade had taken the original device and kept this replica!"

"Yes" the man was worried to hell.

"Damn! The group's head Magnum or popularly known as 'M' is a psycho"

"Not everyone believes this Mr. Mayor" he spoke so softly that it was too close to a whisper "his followers believe him to be the most intelligent living being ever born! One of his greek followers called him wiser than their wisdom goddess Athena! His number of followers are increasing day by day"

"I hate to admit it….but probably he is"

The lady at side spoke for the first time, " 'M' believes that the science thousands of years ago was so advanced that we are nowhere near it, but it has lost in time"

"And Magnum aspires to take our world back to that time" the fourth jury member spoke, the senior most of the all.

Everyone nodded.

"Now?"

"Now what? We are going to call the superhero who emergerd just a few days back. Who saved thousands of lives in that calamity. Who has super powers and have the half the ability to tackle Magnum"

"I got it and can't agree more"

"So, I will try to contact him"

"He is our last hope…but is he equal to Magnum?"

"Probably not even half…but we have no other choice…so..call"

"Jason"

-X-

A group of five divers clad in their suits with oxygen cylinders were ready near the dam to accomplish their mission.

"Remember we can't afford to fail" their head reminded them.

"Yes, we remember, we have to succeed" one of the divers said.

"But the velocity of water is too great and according to our plan we have to go to the base, that is 2 kilometer down" unit 4 said.

"Do not doubt 'M's' plan. Even his enemies accept that he is the most intelligent person ever.

Everyone jumped into the flowing water and started swimming down.

"Won't we be crushed by the pressure at the base?" unit 3 asked.

"Maybe but these are Magnum's orders and we have to complete then even if it costs our life" their head unit 1 barked.

 _Why is it necessary to be suicidal to accomplish your missions?_

The voice boomed through the water.

"Wait..i..th..think it was Jason's voice" unit 4 shuddered at Jason's thought.

"Do not pay heed to all these things. These are just tricks of government, they have installed speakers at different places which plays the audio of Jason's voice to keep check on criminals"

The team of five started swimming down.

 _It's not a recorded dialogue, you fools!_

The voice boomed again.

"Was that you unit 3?" unit one asked.

"No" he replied.

Unit 1 followed the direction of the voice and raised his head.

"WHAT THE….!"he was flabbergasted.

Sure he had to be because, there he was, Jason _dissolved_ in water with his menacing head and a deadly murderous expression with the neck muscles stretched looming near his dissolved legs.

" _H_..how..how the hell he is dissolved in water?"unit 3 stammered from fright.

"It's all Jason's fault. Every new time he takes out a new super power. God knows how many more he has undiscovered. USE WEAPON V56!"

Everyone twisted their dial on long barreled guns and pressed the trigger.

A twisted and rust coloured rock emerged somewhat molten but cool and in no time engulfed Jason and solidified. Today Jason's overconfidence proved to be his bane.

"Hurry up, it will not hold him for a long time"Unit 1 shouted

"Do the task fast, I can't handle the pressure for too long" unit 2 said.

"Me? It's you who have to do it!" unit one was bit confused.

"Ah! Sorry, hehehehe" unit 2 laughed meekly.

"Here take this thermal bomb" unit 1 handed the bomb to unit two.

"Thanks. And now?" unit two asked.

Unit one slapped him hard on his head "Were you sleeping when I was telling the plan?" unit 1 was a bit exasperated.

"Um, I guess so, sorry."

"UGH! Just dig up a hole here first" unit one was having a bit problem with the pressure.

"How much big?"

"You dumb! The size of the bomb. It is enough to destroy the dam and flood the city" unit one told him.

"Oh! I get it" then unit two took the drill and pierced it through the bomb, damaging it badly. In his half way unit one snatched it from his hand.

"ARE YOU NUTS! YOU DAMAGEDTHE BOMB!" unit one's fury was incredible.

"I wanted it to happen" unit two replied calmly.

"WHAT! BUT, WHY? TRAITOR!" unit one's rage almost made his head explode.

"You all are fools" unit two grabbed the cloth on his chest and tore his costume revealing his real self.

"JASON!"now this was not at all expected.

"Th…then who was there?" his question was logical.

"Just an illusion" Jason growled "To know your plan"

Jason's look was really odd. His hair style was too different and too rash. But the most weird thing was that, he was wearing an armor on his forehead, its extension till the ears. But Jason never wore it? Something was different.

"I killed unit two before hand and came at his place" Jason inhaled a long breath but strangely not water. And then forced it out with great force. A whirpool developed and sucked in unit 5 and unit 3. The pressure was too much for them, and their bodies burst. Blood spread everywhere( **Jason is never that cruel with mortals! Hey, what is wrong?)**. then he turned his attention towards unit 1 and concentrated hard. He stretched like a large rubber band…and stretched….and stretched and held unit one like an anaconda coils on his prey. Jason pressed too hard, unit 1's rib cage broke, blood escaped out from his nose in immense amount that the helmet's glass was stained red , he was wailing in pain, but Jason didn't show any mercy and then he succumbed.

Jason turned towards unit 2.

"You are still alive? I thought that by now you must have been dead from fear, anyways I have thought that your death must be same as Magnum, that is 'M' had thought about the citizens of the city…..Water grave!"

Something emerged out of unit 2's suit and it ripped off and shredded into bits.

"WHAT!" Jason was shocked.

Unit two threw something at Jason with great force, lots of holes developed on Jason's body, those things have pierced his body, and now anyone could see through his body from those numerous holes.

"AAAhhh" Jason cried in pain, but he can't lose. Hehad identified unit two, and couldn't believe his eyes that this person, who had sided with magnum was…"

 **A/N: First of all…there is no mistake in my concepts of PJO/Hoo, I have read both the series except Blood of olympus. You guys must be thinking- METAL SHIELD JASON? THE ILLUSIONIST JASON? FANTASTIC 4 REED RICHARDS STRETCHEBLE JASON? WHO IS UNIT 2?...WAIT FOR YOUR ANSWERS AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT IT.**

 **AND ANOTHER THING, NOW PERCY IS IN PART 2, SO TELL ME IF TO BREAK THE MONOTANY ,SHOULD I INCLUDE PERCY CHAPTERS EVEN? BUT THEY WILL DISTURB MY CALCULATIONS( NO. OF CHAPTERS IN ANY PART OR THE LENGTH OF PLOT IN ANY CHAPTER).**

 **Chapter 6- unit two and magnum**

 **THANK YOU.**


	6. Chapter 6: Unit Two and Magnum

**A/N: Sorry, guys for the late update, but actually I was not much motivated to write 'coz of the dull response, but since I am passionate about writing, I will write no matter what the response is.**

 **TRY AND TRY UNTIL YOU SUCCEED.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **Chapter 6- Unit two and Magnum**

 _Frank._

Frank woke up dazed. He didn't have even the slightest idea about what happened to him. He just remembered that he was with Jason, Piper, Leo and Hazel in that ancient city ready to fight that weird guy who called himself Amore. He concentrated hard to transform into a tiger and then everything went wrong. His body started to change, his clothes started to melt into his body ,but then his head instantly hurt for a moment and his vision blurred. It felt like he was being dissolved in the thin air and maybe it literally happened. It then turned total black and went unconscious .

His head was still hurting badly. And it almost seemed impossible to come out of the stupor state. He gradually opened his eyes and found himself lying on a beach( **INCEPTION!** ). he balanced his weight on both his legs and stood up.

"What the hell just happened?" he questioned himself.

But then it happened again. The world started melting and blurring and….DANG! he was standing in between the roads of Manhattan. Cars were zooming on the streets, with great pace, but the cars looked strange. He had never seen any models like these. He was so engrossed in sorting out his problems that he was almost hit by a bike, being driven by a woman with a man on the back seat.

"ARE YOU MAD?" The woman shouted from ahead turning her head back.

" _SORRY" Frank shouted. He set off for Camp half blood._

 _Weird! This building was never here! And wait this one too!whoaaa!_

Other than buildings, what he found about all the things in that area, it left him stunned. He could not have even thought that in his dreams even.

"HOYL MARS!" he exclaimed with shock.

-X-

 _Hazel._

"O my gods!" Hazel exclaimed on discovering the world's truth. She felt nauseated. She remembered that she was with her group on the ancient city and was just going to break into a fight when the world dissolved and she landed in a room of Paris's hotel, where a couple was….oh! she was so embarresed, she wanted to run. The couple saw her and screamed like maniacs on finding an intruder of their privacy when they were having some private fun. But thank the gods, it happened again and the world dissolved once more and she landed in this weirder place where there were no females at all. She almost panicked on seeing so many men staring at her hungrily. But it happened again and she landed here where there were animals….humanized, you can say. Doing everything what humans were able to. Eating with hands, drinking from glass, watching T.V., et cetra. She was just unable to absorb the shock when the ground broke and collapsed and she fell into the never ending darkness, screaming all the way.

-X-

Even Jason, the almighty, the conqueror of Olympus( **please remember there is no problem with my concepts, all these mysteries will be revealed later** ) was unable to bear that excruciating pain. He had been perforated by rocky spikes and had become almost see through. The pain was clouding his senses and he could see the darkness engulfing him.

"Ugh…I…I…have to be…in my sense.." Jason managed to think.

Unit two smiled "The spikes were venomous and the gall will kill you in not much time" the smile on Unit two's rock face was evil. He was humanized snake. His whole body made of rust coloured rock. His rock belly was protruding out. His whole body was cracked…like a dessert land in a drought spell. He had two legs with broad rocky thighs. He had a long rock tail which when swaggering displaced a large amount of water. He had the stone snake hood over his head. His eyes were just two hollow circles and there was the absence of lips. There was just a crack from which he emitted sound which moved just a bit.

"My venom will reach your heart and…BANG! Everyone will be mourning on your death and I will get a grand reward from Magnum" he smiled.

"So, even you have sided with Magnum, Prastarp? ( **Pr-s-t-ar-p; Prastar- rock, sarp-snake, in pure and old hindi)**

Prastarp didn't say a thing. He remembered the last time they met in Paris and how Jason had almost killed him. And the memories weren't pleasant at all.

 _I have to slow down this poison or really everyone will be mourning on my death._ Jason thought frantically.

He started expanding….and expanding but not swelling. This thickness became as that of a flaccid hot air balloon. He was really big in size, but the idea was effective. He had increased the length of the path of the venom to his heart which bought him some time.

 _Water my second element in the mean time will heal the wounds and neutralize the poison. Moreover my super immunity will produce antibodies in no time to kill the effect._

He instantly started to feel better. The dark cloud started to eradicate from his vision and he felt active again. Jason thought a way to create a barrier in between prastarp and him. He (in the stretched form) pulled his stomach back a few feet and in a moment threw the water wall. The pressure was too much and it threw even the rock humanized snake back. And a barrier was created between them.

After balancing himself, Prastarp gave smirked, "Yes, Jason you can stop my rock spikes from this wall, but will you be able to stop it?" and then he raised his hand and numerous rock snakes emerged out of his wrists, moving in s spiral, spring form with great speed and even the water wall could not stop it and they pierced it. Jason was ready to be perforated again, but instead they swirled around him and suddenly lunged towards him and stuck on him.

"What the hell!" Jason was frantically trying to remove them.

They started melting and covering his whole body. In not more than a few seconds, he was inside a huge boulder, with his head out being crushed.

-X-

Frank was glad but astounded at same time at the fact that how come he hadn't gone insane by now. At first he went to such a place which was opposite to where he lived. That is, it was a female dominated world. The stronger species were females and not males as it was in his world. He could see females driving bikes with men at back. He picked up a newspaper and saw current affaires. The number of women was more than men. Later, he found out that after marriages, it were men who changed their surnames and not the women.

 _Frank Levesque? ugh!_

And it were men who left their home to live with their wives and not women. The maximum number of scientists, doctors, engineers were women. And they were physically and emotionally stronger.

While roaming in a park, Frank found a guy maybe 20, crying after his girlfriend dumped him. And another shocking thing- there were no housewives, rather was more common for men to stay at home and cook.

 _I wonder if men are raped here by women._ Frank had an evil thought.

He passed by cinema halls to find Chinese Kung- fu movies with the protagonists being women. He even saw a movie poster of

" _The drunken mistress_ " starring _Jeannie Chan_

 _You got to be kidding me!_ Was Frank's instant mental reflex.

Frank was feeling quite tired and hot . he picked up a newspaper from a vendor's stall to check the date and it said-

 _14 November 2015_

 _What the fuck! Summers in November in America_?

It was too much to bear, Frank went to the nearby tap and splashed water on his face. It was just the amount which could fit in a cup shaped hands but it expanded….and expanded and engulfed him in it.

"What the he…gulp" he drowned in it. It spread on a vast expanse and it seemed like he was inside a swimming pool. He pushed himself up..and up and pushed hard.

"WHOAAA!" he gasped for air. He was inside a pond, but the place seemed quite familiar. Why wouldn't it? It was his home, it was-

CAMP JUPITER!

 _Home sweet home_

Frank thought, but something seemed different. The pond was supposed to be at the New Rome and not at the place where there was 5th cohort once!

NO! WAIT! Something was more wrong. Actually the Camp was there but half submerged under water….half destroyed and ruined.

"This can't be happening" Frank was paralyzed. He couldn't see his home in such a condition. It was all devastated.. all the cohorts, halls, training rooms….everything was in debris.

"FRANK!"

Frank turned back to find his buddy Percy. He was so pleased that he almost turned into a monkey involuntarily.

"PERCY!" Frank was unable to hold his excitement and ran towards him to hug him, but as he almost hugged him, Percy pushed him really hard and threw him on the ground. Frank was too shocked to utter a word.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU TRAITOR!" Percy barked in pure fury.

"What!"

"4 years back when we had a war with the wizards of England, you ditched us. You left us the very crucial moment and we lost to those wizards. And NOW! After whole four years you are showing us your ugly face!"

But they had met just a few days back! But this was not a prank for sure. It was all real!

-X-

Jason was having a hard time. He was contained inside the boulder being crushed.

"I have sided with Magnum because he wants to take the world back to the times of wild. Humans have harmed animals so much that I despise them. And please stop trying to win against me. You don't stand a chance" he smirked.

"If a snake manages to live 100 years, he attains the power of shape-shifting. But if he manages to live 2000 years, he gets this Prastar or rock form accompanied by immense powers" he continued.

"Enjoy your death _hero"_ Prastarp smiled and started swimming up.

"If I die, the city dies, you will also die with me" Jason screamed and stretched his hand more than 2 meters and caught Prastarp from back and pulled him back and tightened his grip on his neck.

"The destruction is inevitable" Prastarp choked.

"Tell me how to deactivate it!" Jason growled.

"It can't be deactivated" Prastarp longed for air.

"Then you die with me"

"LEAVE ME!" Prastap tried to free himself, but the grip was invincible.

Jason cracked the boulder and freed his other hand and spiral- stretched it to bottom and picked up the drill and one of the coils of his hand picked up the thermal bomb.

"Pay for your bad conducts" Jason growled in a very fierce voice.

He pressed the trigger of the drill machine and pressed the rotating needle on Prastarp's forehead. The needle pierced and broke the rock.

"AAAAAAAA!" Prastarp wailed in pain and opened a wide mouth.

Taking the advantage of the situation, Jason pushed the bomb inside Prastarp's mouth and thrusted it inside his throat.

BEEP! The bomb made the sound and….

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The bomb exploded and Prastap shattered into pieces. Even the boulder of Jason shattered.

"Bingo! I knew it, that this rock boulder was connected to Prastarp's life force" Jason started swimming up when he saw several 4-block Rubick's cubes coming near his direction.

They started opening by themselves and started building and transforming into different figures and slowly slowly started joining with each other to form a human like with metal dome head figure.

"MAGNUM!" Jason realized, his staunch foe.

Magnum was beyond description. He was made of metal and had crab shell shaped head with numerous hollow lines in place of his eyes and mouth. He was wearing a red cloth around his chest which ended as a frock on his lower half.

"Nice to meet you again Jason. I knew it that you will be able to defeat Prastarp"

"What! That means you knew that I was coming here?"

"Of course. The informer which gave you the information about all this bomb-inside-the-dam thing actually got the information because I wanted him to get it" Magnum spoke in a very proud manner.

"But why?" Jason demanded.

"So, that you are busy here and I can do my work somewhere else peacefully" it was not possible but it seemed like Magnum smiled "And listen to me carefully, what I am going to tell you…."

And what Magnum told Jason, it left him frozen from shock.

"WHAT! BUT YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Jason shouted

"Oh, my friend ,I have already done it" magnum said and continued" You just have time of one month, that is only and only 35 days"

"Youuu" Jason jumped on him.

"And please do not try to find the frequency inside the cubes to trace my location, because after the task is completed, these are programmed to self-destruct"

BOOOOOOOOM!

 **A/N: One month and 35 days? Just don't worry and stay tuned.**

 **Chapter7- Defeat yourself: Its Piper vs Piper**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Piper vs Piper

**A/N:WHOAAA! Now, this is called a late update. Sorry, actually I was too busy in studies and felt extremely motivated to write another chapter( note the sarcasm) because of this amazing response. Anyway, here is the last chapter of part 1(Ruins/Avshesh). Next one in the line will be part II, chapter 1(Challenge/Chunauti)**

 **SHOUTOUTS**

 **Guest: Do not worry my friend, I will keep going.**

 **Chris Adams: Just wait and watch. You will be blown away( I guess)**

 **Zuleen khan: at least you got joke. Kudos!**

 **PJandLGequalslove: Thanks for your valuable review**

 **32:Thanks for your concrit. I appreciate it. And yes, I held the plot in India, 'coz I wanted to tell everyone that I am an Indian(proud of my country). I will try to simplify it, even I think that it's too complicated, but for your help here is the summary. About its length, I don't think it will go beyond 25 chapters, so..a short story. But I have more awesome plots, so, I will not stop writing.**

 **Alphabetagamma: Thanks man!**

 **SUMMARY:-**

 **CH1**

Annabeth meets a really different and weird Percy on an aeroplane and later, a city emerges out of the sea.

 **CH2**

Jason gets the task to help the civilians after earthquakes. Percy meets a weird monster in the city, wolf men.

 **CH3**

Jason is busy saving the butts of people with amazing tricks while percy deals with wolf men, a metro train which disappeared into thin air with the help of Annabeth and later leaves the city.

 **CH4**

Jason and Piper fights the mysterious man Amore. It is filled with all science theories and frequency and blah..blah…blah… we get to know about mysterious 'M', their boss. Frank and Hazel go missing.

 **CH5**

Here is where all the confusion begins. We are introduced to a completely new Jason with a metal shield on forehead with the most weird powers. He seems to know Magnum and others whom we never knew that Jason knows them. The 'M' or the Magnum has stolen an ancient frequency modulator from a museum. Even hedron collider is talked about a bit.

 **CH6**

Jason defeats unit two or Prastarp and we meet the mysterious magnum who talks weirdly like a month has 35 days. Frank and Hazel are confused because they are been teleported at different places like, a world where women dominate, where animals live, where there are no women( **still wondering how they reproduce** ) or where Frank is a traitor and Camp Jupiter has been destroyed by the wizards of England.

 **CHAPTER 7-DEFEAT YOURSELF: ITS PIPER VS PIPER**

 **Jason**

All the hints were of change, the world has changed and if not yet, it was changing. But one should remember that most of the times, the path of this 'change' pass through the doors of destruction.

The meeting has begun, with the same members as last time, those who called Jason.

"Magnum is just bluffing, he can't do this" the mayor of the city declared.

"DO NOT FORGET Mr. Mayor that he has caught hold of the frequency modulator and by now must have made numerous copies" Mr. Patel opposed.

"This is what is benefiting Magnum. No one knows if that device really works" the Mayor didn't back off.

"He said that if doesn't get a satisfactory answer from us in one day, that is in 30 hours, then, he will show his power's worth" Jason spoke. He was a new addition in the meeting after the last time.

"If Magnum is not lying then, he has his thumb on the button of destruction and we can't do anything to stop him.

"WE CAN. If and only if we can catch Magnum in the duration of 30 hours" Jason's metal shield on forehead shone in the lights of the room and his hairs(in that weird hairstyle) in the fan's air.

He looked determined as hell. His eyes clearly showed it.

-X-

Jason was addressing demigods.

"SPREAD ON THE WHOLE EARTH AND SEARCH IN EVERY NOOK AND CORNER!" Jason shouted to encourage heroes.

"It's time to do or die. DESTROY EACH AND EVERY HIDEOUT OF MAGNUM" Jason was almost shaking with anger.

"The mouse comes out of his hole only then when it is flooded with water"

But what can anyone do if the mouse isn't present in the hole?

-X-

"We have raided each and every known hideout of Magnum but couldn't trace him out. And at some places it seemed like Magnum has escaped from there just a minute before. Somehow he comes to know what we are planning out" Piper informed Jason.

Piper was dressed oddly according to 'Piper's sense of fashion' . She was wearing a black coat over a white shirt with black pants with her hair cropped into a ponytail. Moreover, her glasses gave her a shrewd look.

Jason was sitting over a wooden plank in a pensive mood, trying to figure out Magnum's next move.

"I think there is a traitor who is informing him"Piper continued.

"That's what we need to find Pipes, if we are able to catch hold of that person, we may get to know where the hell is that Magnum hiding" Jason replied in his heavy voice.

But he didn't know that NO ONE knows where Magnum is hiding out but Magnum himself.

-X-

An Ares kid, an Appllo's and a Hephaestus kid were patrolling in that mysterious ancient city. One of them took out his cell phone, designed by Leo in Celestial Bronze to not to attract monsters as for others calling by them means-

 _HEY! Dude, I am here. Do you want to eat me? I am the tastiest thing you can ever find! You don't believe me? Come on and try it by yourself._

"It's all clear here one is here….wait!"

"Piper we are speaking from unit 14 and are in sector 48. Someone is hiding out here"

"WHO? A MONSTER ?" Piper shouted on the phone.

"Let us see. We are just going there….HOLY HEPHAESTUS !" the kid was shocked.

"W…we..we..haven't seen anything of this breed ever before Piper" the kid stammered from fright.

The monster was big, the size of a standing bull. He had legs like the roots of trees, strong , solid, rugged with tiger like nails. His body was muscular and the single cloth which covered 'that' thing (hehehe) came out of a coin like figure with 8 centimeter width and made of metal. It went in over his shoulders too(the cloth) . Two huge horns protruded out of his mid cheeks, a semicircle. He didn't have eyebrows and had dot sized eyeballs in huge eyes. In place of hairs, like Medusa he had quite long muscular tubes open at ends with sharp teeth guarding the opening. They looked capable of suction. And he was growling fiercely.

-X-

*MUMBAI*

*THE MAIN CITY POWER HOUSE*

*INSIDE ONE OF THE CABINS*

Man 1: Dude! It's so boring!

Man2: Yeah, right. Just sit in front of the computer and search for faults.

Man1: It's so monotonous! Last time the electricity went was 100 years before, that too just for 5 minutes.

Man2: Let's start a strike.

Man1: What for? We have all comforts and high salary.

Man2:Then let's pray to god for an earthquake. At least there will be some excitement and a few holidays.

Though not god but the devil heard the prayer and Magnum appeared outside the building in the city. He checked his wrist for the 'body- fitted-time teller'(watch).

"LISTEN THE CITIZENS OF MUMBAI, I GAVE YOUR ADMINISTRATIVE COUNCIL CONSIDERING TIME OF 1 DAY , AND JUST 5 MINUTES ARE LEFT"

-x-

"While Jason is telling us his tale of failure, here Magnum is narrating his tale of success" Mr. Patel mocked.

"Let's see if he is bluffing or not" Mr. mayor spoke.

"It's a good opportunity to catch the fish" the lady spoke.

"Magnum is not a fool, it is just his laser image, whoever will go near it will be burnt, trace it" Jason was stern.

 _But it was just the half part of the play….._

 _-X-_

… _.the other half was being played here_

"HECK! Who is he?" the Apollo kid squeaked with fright.

"Our duty is not to ask questions, but to fulfill our mission, no matter if it costs our lives" Hephaestus kid wasn't ready to accept defeat.

" I can't understand why does perishing defines loyalty" the monster had a raspy voice which could scare the shit out of anyone " Don't worry, I will help you out in dying"

Hid trunks sucked both thr demigods half in them and were just about to swallow them whole when he suddenly felt a sharp pang of pain on his left heg.

"AAAAAHHHHH" he screamed " Who dared?"

"Piper" She was standing there looking into his eyes sternly with her sword katoptris. She was worrying, that how come he didn't dissipate into dust. The monster was shocked beyond the word 'shock'.

"B…b…b..but how can this be. How can you be piper, you can't be"

"Everyone stammers when they see their death in front of them" Piper was surprisingly feeling confident.

"Let's confirm your identity, if you are Piper you will be able to stop me" he got up and charged towards her.

Piper moved sideward and stretched her leg in front of his way. The monster tripped over and smashed his head on the ground. Piper smiled and concentrated hard and put all her strength in her charmspeak-" Tell me who you are and reveal your plan and motives"

"I am…" he began but was interrupted by a stronger voice.

"STOP!"

The voice shook the monster out of Piper's control. He was unable to believe that he was just going to reveal his plans.

"WHO HAS THE COURAGE TO CHALLENGE AND COUNTER MY CHARMSPREAK!" piper was bewildered.

"Me"

Piper turned back…..

 _OH GODS!_ Her heart skipped a beat, she was unable to digest the visual. It was..PIPER! ANOTHER PIPER!

"This can't be happening!" Piper mumbled. The other one was 'Piper cum Reyna' piper. She was stern, like she has never laughed in ages. She had a white shirt on under a black coat with black pants. She had a ponytail which added to her beauty. She had katoptris in one hand and a shield in other. The ancient weapons were in contrast with the modern clothes.

"Do your work, I will see her" the new piper told the monster without even looking at him. She charged piper without even changing expression. The battle began. Swords clashed shields smashed, sparks flew while the monster clutched a wall with his trunks and was trying to crash it down by pulling.

The 'other' Piper was dominating. Though even her opponent was good, but she had an upper hand most of the time. But even our Piper was no less, she started dodging her swings and wisely making her way near her and gave a sudden blow on the face. The 'new' Piper fell down with a broken nose.

"Now you can stop being more beautiful than me" she smiled.

The 'fallen' piper's eyes began to glow blue. Piper(original) started to back off. Her eyes began to glow brightly and her hands started to spark. A wave of spark flew and hit Piper(original) .

"AAAAAAAA" her shrill voice boomed and she fell unconscious.

"It's time to finish you off" the new piper smiled at the fainted Piper.

The earth started to shake but not because of the powers of the new piper. Jewels erupted out of the ground like magma out of a volcano and hit piper ith such force that it threw her several meters back.

"Ah" she cried in pain " I think I should go, DONE?" she shouted.

"YEAH ALMOST!" the monster shouted and the wall he was holding crashed.

-X-

*MUMBAI*

The electricity station building crashed without any cause to everyone's surprise.

Magnum was smug. His plan was working.

-X-

Frank and Leo came running to save Piper, who has called them. And to their surprise found Hazel holding an unconscious Piper in her hands.

"What happened?" Frank demanded.

"Piper attacked her" Hazel answered.

"What?"

"I mean another Piper"

"This city is nothing but a fussy pile of fucking shit. I will destroy it" Leo declared.

He took out several tools from his tool belt and started building something .

"What are you making?" Frank asked.

"This whole 'KABOOM' department is under my control Frank" and then he smiled his evil grin, which he usually does before executing any prank.

"I turn this place into ashes"

-X-

Metal shield Jason was sitting very calmly when he heard some footsteps approaching. He knew them undoubtedly…Piper. She was in her usual coat and pants and had a pony tail- her usual fashion.

"Where were you?" Jason asked

"Nowhere, just went at the electricity station after hearing Magnum's warning"( **A/N:Actually she went to the emerged city and attacked first piper)**.

Jason got up, "The water level is now going up the neck. I have to control the situation. Now I will personally go and guard the city and anyone who opposed it will be destroyed. ANYONE."

-X-

A/N: at one hand there is the decision of destroying the emerged city, at the other to protect it.

PART1 ENDS-

NEXT PART II- CHALLENGE (CHUNAUTI CH1)…MANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT OART IN EARLY STAGES, BUT THAT WILL NOT LOOSEN THE STORY, BELIEVE ME!


End file.
